forever_young_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahara
Sahara 'is a returning fictional villain from ''Another Universe. She is rumored to re-appear in Season 2 Of Forever Young to haunt the New Chosen Ones (Good and Bad). Sahara was born a Caster, (A mystical and supernatural abilities to use magic, known as casting). She was born into the Duchannes family and she couldn't choose her fate (Light or Dark), It was based on her personality, time, and True Nature. On her sixteenth birthday, under the sixteenth moon, Sahara was claimed for the Dark. Sahara had a daughter before her death, Jade Patterson who was also born a Caster, the powers of Jade were uncontrollable and on the day of Sahara's death, Jade's age froze she became eternally young and Sahara became a Dark Ghost. On the current episodes of Another Universe, Sahara has no knowledge of who her daughter is. She thinks Amber Millington (A former Anubis resident) and Patricia Williamson (Another former Anubis resident) are her daughters, Though she has no memory of what happens during Jade's birth, Sahara thinks she had two female twins (Which she believes Amber and Patricia/Piper are) and Rufus kidnapped them after he killed her. Sahara may think Amber is one her daughters because Amber shares a strong resemblance to Sahara, As for Patricia, Sahara loves to bother Patricia. Relationships Nina Martin '''(2011-Nina's Death;Enemies) Sahara is after Nina for 1 reason only.To get the cup of Ankh it's unknown why but it's crazy.Sibuna doesn't know what exactly Sahara will do with the cup maybe she wants the exlir?We don't know when or how Sahara died or how old she is.There is a chance we will learn how old she is in the season finale of season 1 Amber Millington (2011-Present;Enemies) It was said in one episode Sahara's favorite person to torture has to be Amber or Patricia.Amber's her favorite because she's easy to scare and threaten.to get the pieces. Patricia Williamson (2011-Present;Enemies) It was said in an episode Sahara has another favorite girl to torture....and that's Patricia.She made Patricia cry!And anyone who makes Patricia cry then they're strong.....Sahara told Patricia that she's special....who knows what that means and I'm pretty sure Weasel tells this Patricia 1 Million times.. Rufus Zeno (Unknown-Present;Exes;Enemies) Rufus and Sahara know each other somehow but we don't know when they met....It's possible they were exes due to the fact Rufus called her beautiful.....maybe they were flirting.When Rufus bothers or kidnaps the kids Sahara has a BIG problem with it because Rufus just ties them up and who knows...I guess Sahara wants Rufus to do more to the kids.When Rufus and Sahara dated they were somewhere in they're 20's (Early 20's) she wasn't truly in love with him.She only dated him for the elixir of life but Rufus caught her in lie and kept the elixir for himself.Sahara hates him and it's unknown if Rufus hates Sahara after all he did call her beauty.In House of Secrets/House of Life It is revealed Rufus and Sahara have a daughter together her name is Jade but she is being raised by Sahara's sister. Victor Rodenmaar (Unknown-Present;Exes;Enemies) Victor and Sahara were exes.Sahara dated Victor for his addiction to the elixir of life and she thought if he can get the elixir of life than he can share it with her,but Sahara left Victor when Victor was taking the long way to get the elixir. Jason Winkler (2011-Present;One Sided Crush;Present feel) Sahara has a crush on Jason and Jason doesn't know she exists.It's possible Jason feels her presence sometimes.Sahara and Jason are seen together when Drama class is starting and Sahara wanted to watch the love sinners Amber and Fabian but when Mr.Winkler walks in Sahara says "Woah...." so Sahara takes a quite liking to Jason. Trivia *Her full name is Sahara Bottom Summerdream. *She is a an all combined Anchesenamon/Ammut/Senkhara this makes her more Evil/Powerful than you think. *She can curse you if you irritate her. *She can devour souls. *She can switch souls with someone (She has did to Patricia making Willow and Patricia switch souls) *She has her own power that seems to come in handy: She can make visions either Evil Visions,Good Visions Deceit,Lies (As seen when She gave Patricia a vision of Piper and Eddie in the laundry room making out and Eddie saying he'll call Piper Yacker and he'll break up with Patricia for Piper.) **'NOTE: '''This implies that Sahara can give a vision that can be a lie just so you can turn on the other. *Since the person who has wrote her in,She is supposed to have Blonde hair and Cherry Lipstick.(She's beautiful as Rufus said.) *It's unknown how '''OLD '''she is.If she knows Sarah then she must be....the same age as Rufus and Victor.(Basically she looks '''VERY' young for her age.) *Alaisia,the person bought up the Sahara visualizes her to have curly blonde hair cherry lipstick and a long white flowing dress (That Anchesenamon wears in Het Huis Anubis) *The writers/Portrayers/Roleplayers had to come up with a name for her in the time being she was called the ghost. *Sahara can see the future.(We've noticed this 2 times as said in an episode that she can see Rufus's future and her thought when you'll find out later in life about Eddie.Implying about the Osirian/Chosen One maybe) *Apparently Sahara has 2 sisters: Sirena the first one we saw and Senkhara. *Sahara has been recasted 5 times so this is a result that her looks change lot's of times. *Sahara's final Portrayer is Scarlett Johanson. Another Universe Involvement Season 1 In House of Crushes/House of Dreams Sahara first appeared but she was just known as a ghost.She tells Nina she's the one and she has to find these pieces for the cup of ankh Nina is confused and the ghost screams for no reason.As said in an episode she likes to torture the sibuna members but finds Amber and Patricia her favorite to torture.She has tortured other members such as KT,and Nina.She's never touched Fabian though and she's bother Jerome.Well back then Jerome wasn't a sibuna member then. Quotes *'Sahara(Ghost)': *Drops an old Egyptian book* Turn to page 10 you'll see *Voice fades* S.....a......h....a...r....a.... *'Sahara(Ghost)': That's not funny. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Now, I am a descendant from royalty but I'm not a princess.. *'Sahara(Ghost)': The man I truly loved was Robert Frobisher Smythe. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Me and Sarah were good friends *'Sahara(Ghost)': VERY great friends * Sahara(Ghost): until she found out I died... *'Sahara(Ghost)': See I wanted to live forever like Rufus and Victor. *'Sahara(Ghost)': I thought sarah was going to make it with us *'Sahara(Ghost)': But no.Victor and Rufus were greedy and they didn't wanna share the elixir with me and Sarah. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Victor is still looking for the elixir of life. *'Sahara(Ghost)': While Rufus looks 32 for his age and Victor is slowly going. *'Sahara(Ghost)': I wanted to share with Sarah! *'Sahara(Ghost)': But she died... *'Sahara(Ghost)': She is the descendant of Amneris.... (About Sarah) *'Sahara(Ghost)': She was chosen to save the world *'Sahara(Ghost)': Amneris and Anubis made a deal to assemble the cup of ankh on a very special day. *'Sahara(Ghost)': To make a long story short I was in love with 1 guy Robert.I dated Victor so I can get the elixir (Well I got the elixir once) But Victor was so interested in making it himself! I dated Rufus to get the elixir again and he was stingy and Sarah died and to be exact I died-I've said to much *disappears* *'Sahara': *Coughs* What did you do to me?! Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Adults